A single workhead internal grinding machine with a wheelhead mounted on a compound slide assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,612, issued Dec. 6, 1983, to Kazimierz J. Reda et al. An electro-mechanical control system for controlling all of the movements of the compound slide system is provided and utilizes a control computer interfaced with servo-drive means which, in turn, control slide electric drive motors.
In use, the grinding wheel carried on the wheelhead of such a grinding machine eventually wears to the point where it must be replaced. The grinding wheel can be fixedly mounted on a shaft or quill which is chucked in the wheelhead spindle, e.g. as described in copending U.S. Ser. No. 646,992 filed Sept. 4, 1984 entitled "Tool Quill Exchanging Mechanism For A Machine Tool" in the name of Robert N. Hobbs as inventor, in common assignee herewith, wherein the quill itself is replaced when the wheel thereon is worn. The grinding wheel can also be releasably held on the spindle shaft or quill by using a hollow wheel with a plastic deformable hub and pushing such a wheel on a splined quill to deform and lock the hub between the splines; e.g. as illustrated in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 25 147.
There is a need in the art to provide a means for pushing on and pulling off a hollow grinding wheel of the type described in the aforesaid Offenlegungsschrift relative to the quill to reduce non-productive time and labor cost now required for manual wheel replacement.